The Knight and Her Princesses
by icemoonbankai
Summary: Triple Treble kid AU: Beca didn't like Aubrey's games. All she wanted to do was play dress up and be princesses. Beca wanted to fight dragons and protect her princess. She doesn't like Chloe's games because Chloe says knights have to kiss the princess and kisses are icky. But for now, Beca has to focus on protecting her princesses, because having two of them is hard sure hard work.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassap, aca-bitches? I got this idea in my head and it would not go away. So, you're gonna get the multi-chap TT fic you all wanted. Granted, it might not be what you had in mind, but kid!TT is too cute to argue with. Also, on a side note, all the shenanigans Beca gets herself into are based off of true stories. We'll leave it at that... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to stay with her?" Karen Mitchell asked nervously.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Mitchell! My little sister is the same age so I can deal with whatever your daughter throws at me," the blonde twelve year old grinned.

"Okay, Jane! Have fun!" Despite the girl's reassurances, Karen still wasn't sure. Beca was... different than other children her age. Especially Jane's sister Aubrey, who was very calm and well behaved. Beca had already scared off several professional babysitters.

"Will do, Mrs. Mitchell!" Jane waved as the older woman got into her car and left.

"Okay, Beca, let's- Beca? Where'd you go?" the girl whipped around, trying to find the small child who she swore was there just a second ago.

"Oh, there you are! Come down from there, Beca!" She spotted the child sitting on top of the refrigerator.

"Un-uh!"

"Beca, please!"

"Un-uh!"

"Beca!" The small girl giggled and jumped down, nearly giving Jane a heart attack.

"Hi, Janey!"

An hour later, Jane was locked out of the house, looking in through the glass of the back door. She'd tried to get Beca to take out the trash, but had ended up doing it herself. She didn't realize her mistake until she heard the lock 'click' behind her.

"Beca, please let me in!" she pleaded with the girl who was sitting in front of the locked door, smirking.

"Un-uh!"

"Beca, please!"

"Nope nope nope."

"Beca! I'll give you some treats!" Jane was near tears at this point.

"Kay!" She skipped over to the door and unlocked it.

Another hour passed, and Beca was nowhere to be found. Jane had looked everywhere but still couldn't find her. She'd even gone up and down the street trying to find her charge. She'd been helping the small brunette clean the kitchen when suddenly, no more Beca.

"Beca! Where are you? Beca, come out right this instant!" Jane was angry and upset and hot tears welled up in her eyes, spilling out and down her cheeks. Then she noticed something.

When they were cleaning, Beca had the task of organizing the freezer. The last time Jane saw Beca, the door was open. As she looked up now, the door was shut. Beca wasn't one to shut doors, she would have just run off and left it like it was.

"No way." Jane yanked open the door and there she was, grinning like she'd won a prize. Fury overcame Jane like nothing she'd ever felt.

"Beca! Get out of there this instant!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mitchell, but never again! Your kid is a nightmare!" Jane called to the woman as she got out of her car. The blonde stormed off to her house across the street, fuming the whole way.

"Beca..." Karen walked in to find her daughter sitting on the couch, hands in her lap, and swinging her feet like a perfect angel.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Beca, why can't you just let someone look after you?" Karen sighed.

"I want Daddy! Not any of those sitter-babies or Janey or anyone else!"

"I know, Beca, but Daddy can't, sweetheart." The divorce wasn't what Karen had wanted for her family, but that was the way things were.

"Daddy can't, or Daddy won't?" Karen blinked at the question. She wasn't surprised though; Beca was a smart and observant girl. At five, she understood much more than any other child should have the right to.

"Your Daddy loves you, but he's far away right now. I'm sorry Becs, I know this is hard on you."

"S'okay, Mommy. Can we go to the park?" Beca patted her mother's hand and hopped up.

"I suppose we can."

* * *

"Hello, Karen." A tall blonde man sat down on the bench beside her.

"Hello, Richard. Is Aubrey here?" she smiled.

"Yes, she's over there." He indicated the tall blonde girl.

"Oh. Beca's over there by the swings being her usual, lonesome self." It was true, Beca never attempted to talk to any other children, except Aubrey, who made her play for the most part.

"I see. Still taking the divorce hard, then?" he asked apologetically.

"She scared Jane off, today."

"I know. The girl was all but throwing things around the house. Mary nearly had to restrain her," he chuckled.

Beca watched Mommy talk to Mr. Posen. He was a Daddy, but he wasn't her Daddy. She hadn't understood the difference for a while, and had kept calling him Daddy until Aubrey made her stop. Aubrey. Beca looked around and found her, hands on hips, surveying the slide. Weird. Beca decided to go mess with her. Forgoing a hello, Beca simply shoved the blonde.

"Beca! Don't do that!" Aubrey frowned.

"Why?"

"It's mean! See?" The taller girl shoved her back.

"Hey!" Beca retaliated by hitting her in the stomach. Hard. Aubrey fell down and Beca was pleased with herself for all of two seconds when Aubrey started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Bree!" Beca sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. She rubbed the girl's stomach and wiped away the tears.

"S'okay. Don't do it again, 'kay?" the blonde stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

"Does it still hurt?" Aubrey nodded her head.

"Here, I'll make it better." She lowered her head and placed a light kiss on the girl's stomach. Aubrey blushed and grinned.

"Better." Beca helped Aubrey up.

* * *

"Well, looks like they're fine on their own." Karen and Richard sat back down, both parents having jumped up after seeing the altercation.

"Let's hope so. Aubrey's the only friend Beca has. I'd hate for her to lose her," Karen remarked.

"Aubrey does have other friends, but she is so much more fond of Beca. They're good for each other."

"That they are."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! It was partially because life sucks and partially because I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this story. Now I have my head on straight and here's a longer chapter that hopefully makes up for the wait. I'm introducing some of the girls this chapter, so here's a quick age reference: Bree, Chloe, and Stacie are 6, and Beca, Amy, CR, and Lily are 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca met Chloe on accident. Aubrey asked her to come to her dance recital, and by 'asked' she meant punched and pouted at until she went up to Mommy and asked if she could go. Beca hated when Bree pouted, mostly because she couldn't say no. Stupid Bree. So there she was, sitting with Mommy and watching Aubrey on the stage. She recognized most of the girls because they played with Aubrey at the park while Beca watched from afar. She never liked talking to Bree's other friends. The only one she didn't know was the redhead. Now, Beca didn't know a lot about dancing, but she could tell the girl was Really. Good. Beca couldn't help but watch her.

During the intermission, Beca made Mommy let her go to the potty by herself while Mommy talked to Aubrey's Mommy. She ran up the aisle and through the lobby of the rented performance hall, looking for the bathroom. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, as usual, so she didn't see the other girl who was doing the exact same thing.

"Ow!" Beca yelped after they collided, rubbing her forehead.

"You should watch where you're going, silly!" the redhead grinned, offering a helping hand.

"If you're so great at watching where you were going, why didn't you see me, huh?" Beca frowned, ignoring the outstretched hand and getting up on her own.

"You're smart! I like you! Let's be friends!" She went in for a hug, only to find empty space as Beca walked into the bathroom.

"I don't even know your name! We can't be friends!"

"I'm Chloe! C-H-L-O-E! You're Beca, B-E-C-A! Bree-Bree told me all 'bout you!" Chloe giggled, following her.

"You know Bree?"

"Yeah, we're best buds! She talks about you like, all the time!"

"Oh." Beca wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"We're friends now, okay?" Chloe grabbed her hand, but the smaller girl quickly slipped away.

"Okay. I have to go to the bathroom now." Beca made her way to a stall and shut the door, hoping it was the end of the conversation. She didn't like talking so much.

All was well until Chloe popped underneath the door.

"Hi!"

"Hey! Get out!" The brunette pulled her shirt down to cover herself.

"Why?" The redhead looked confused.

"Cause I don't have pants on!"

"So? We're both girls."

"That doesn't matter! You're a stranger, and Mommy said to never let strangers see me like this!" Beca was mad. Who did she think she was?

"We're not strangers, we're friends!" Chloe beamed, not deterred in the slightest.

"Will you leave so I can pee?"

"Okay!" And she was gone. Weird.

After the show, Beca ran over to Aubrey and gave her the flower that Mommy made her get.

"You did good."

"Thank you, Beca!" Aubrey smiled and hugged her.

"Hi Beca!" The brunette looked over Aubrey's shoulder to see Chloe bouncing and waving.

"Hey, Chloe. You're a really good dancer," Beca smiled.

"Thanks, Beca!" And suddenly all three of them were hugging.

"How do you know Chloe?" Aubrey frowned.

"We bumped heads in front of the bathroom. It hurt."

"Yeah, and now we're friends!"

"If you're friends now, does that mean you wanna come to my house and have a sleepover with me and Chloe and some of the other girls?" Aubrey asked hopefully. She really wanted Beca to meet her other friends and approve of them.

"I have to ask Mommy first." She looked up at the woman in question.

"Of course you can go, Beca. You go ahead and ride over with Aubrey and I'll drop off your pajamas. How does that sound?" Karen ruffled her little girl's hair.

"Yeah!" Beca grinned and ran after Aubrey and Chloe.

"Take care of her, Mary. You know how painfully shy she is around new people." Karen turned to the blonde woman on her left.

"Don't worry, Karen, I think Aubrey's got that covered."

"Hey, guys, this is my best friend Beca!" Aubrey introduced the small girl. And suddenly they were all lolling at Beca, which Beca did not like.

"Hi Beca! You're short! I'm Stacie!" The first thing Beca noticed about Stacie was that she was a head taller than anyone else, which meant she was head and shoulders above Beca, who had to crane her neck to look at her face.

"I'm not short, you're really tall."

"Wassup, Beca! I'm Amy, the best dancer with baby teeth in Tasmania!" The chubby blonde shook her hand so hard, Beca thought it was going to come off.

"You talk funny." She did, and Beca felt the need to find an explanation.

"You look funny! And short!" Amy laughed, making Beca and everyone else laugh, too. She even forgot to be offended.

"I'm Cynthia Rose," the dark skinned girl smiled and waved.

"Why do you have two names?" Beca tilted her head.

"Why don't you?" Cynthia Rose retorted. Beca had no response.

An Asian girl stepped up, and it took Beca a minute to realize she was saying something.

"What?" The quiet girl sighed in frustration.

"My name is Lily and I was born with gills like a fish."

"Oh." Beca smiled nervously at Aubrey, who came to her rescue.

"Let's go play!"

The girls headed outside and split up into their own play groups, Amy making Aubrey show her where the snacks were, Cynthia Rose chasing a screaming Stacie with a clump of dirt (although Stacie seemed like she enjoyed being chased), Lily was standing by herself, eyeing the grill, and Chloe dragged Beca over to Aubrey's treehouse.

"I wanna play Princesses!" Chloe beamed.

"I don't like that game. Aubrey always makes me wear dresses, and dresses are stupid," Beca frowned, crossing her arms.

"Then you can be my knight in shining armor, and save me! Knights don't wear 'stupid dresses'. Here, this is your sword!" Chloe picked up a pretty hefty branch and snapped all the twigs off of it before handing it to Beca. She started climbing up the rope ladder as quickly as she could.

"Cool. Hang on, Bree never lets me be a knight 'cause she says I can't be a knight because knights are boys and I'm a girl." Chloe stopped climbing about halfway up to look down at her new friend.

"Why should boys get to do all the cool stuff? I think you'll make a really good knight," Chloe smiled, resuming her upward motion.

"Th-thanks, Chloe." Beca blushed before shaking her head to clear it. Stupid Chloe and her stupid compliments.

"Okay, now I'm up in the tower, and you have to fight off the scary dragon to save me!" Chloe called once she had settled herself.

"Why does it have to be a dragon? I wanna be a princess takin' troll, and you have to go through me to get her!" Amy grabbed a stick and stepped between Beca and the ladder.

"Hey, no fair, what if I wanted to be the princess?" Aubrey frowned, stepping up to Beca.

"We can both be princesses, right Beca?" Chloe giggled.

"Um... sure." Two princesses was weird, but when had Chloe ever not been weird? Beca could work with weird, she guessed. Especially if Aubrey kept smiling at her like that.

"Alright, here goes!" Beca charged Amy.

After a long, arduous battle with Amy, who quickly dropped her sword after being outmatched and outright tackled her, a very dirty Beca made her way up the rope ladder to the two giggling girls at the top. Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and Lily, who had come to watch, clapped and cheered.

"What's up?" Beca grinned when she made it to the top.

"Beca, that's not how it goes!" Aubrey smacked her shoulder.

"Way to treat your knight who just wrestled a troll for you, Bree," Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Bree! You're supposed to thank her, like this!" Chloe grabbed Beca's shoulders and pressed their lips together. Beca was confused, what was she doing? Chloe pulled back, grinning.

"I don't wanna play anymore." Aubrey stomped over to the ladder and got down as fast as she could before storming inside the house.

"Why is Bree mad?" Beca watched her go, worried.

"She'll be fine. Come on, let's go eat." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her to the hole in the floor to get down.

When they reached the ground, they were bombarded with questions about where Aubrey was and why she was mad and what happened. Chloe brushed them off, but Beca still wasn't sure. She was so concerned with Aubrey that she almost didn't notice that Chloe hadn't let go of her hand. Almost. In response to Beca's staring, Chloe just giggled and gripped her tighter. Uh oh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, here's chapter 3. To answer a question posed in the reviews: yes, this story will follow the girls as they grow up, so I expect it to be pretty long. A little drama in this chapter, and we meet some siblings! I will be introducing some of the boys in the next chapter, along with more TT cuteness! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You wanna talk about it?" Erin, Aubrey's oldest sister, sat on the bed where her sister was face down in the pillows. As a sixteen year old, she wasn't all that great at connecting with her sister, but she knew when she was upset.

"No!" Erin knew she shouldn't laugh, but Bree was just too cute.

"Are you sure? Come on, tell Big Sister what's wrong." She rubbed the small girl's back as she sat up, red-faced.

"She's stupid. They're stupid. It's stupid, okay? We were playing, and me and Chloe were princesses, and Amy was a troll, and Beca was our knight. But when she saved us, Chloe kissed her! Dumb Chloe and her dumb kisses. I don't even know why I'm mad," Aubrey huffed, leaning into the older girl.

"Aww, you're jealous!" Erin nearly squealed over the cuteness.

"Am not! Um, what's jealous?" The six year old crossed her arms.

"It's when you want something someone else has. It sounds to me like you didn't want Chloe to kiss Beca, huh? Did you want to kiss her instead?" Erin smiled at the thought of her sister having a crush on the little brunette that lived across the road. It made sense for her to not want to share her.

"Maybe. So what? She doesn't wanna kiss me," Bree pouted.

"Oh, Bree, you don't know that. I'm not even sure Beca knows what a kiss is. She is younger than you, after all. You should talk to her and Chloe about it." This was just too cute, like a mini episode of Degrassi. So much drama for such small kids.

"Yeah?" Wide-eyed, Aubrey jumped off the bed and ran outside.

"I'm great at this damage control thing, I should be a counselor." Erin gave a self-satisfied smirk and followed her sister out the door.

* * *

Beca felt a strange sense of déjà vu as she picked herself off of the floor, rubbing her head.

"Ow, Bree, watch where you're going!" the small girl frowned.

"Beca!" Aubrey shouted, tackling her best friend in a bear hug and landing directly on top of her, nose to nose.

"Hi Bree. You're sorta close."

"Yeah. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

And it was happening again. The lip touching thing. What was up with people today?

"What even is that? First Chloe, and now you, and you're still on top of me. Get off!" Beca tried to push against her friend only to find that her arms were pinned to her side.

"Sorry, Beca." Aubrey rolled off of the smaller girl and hopped to her feet. She held her hand out and helped Beca up, who nearly fell over again as the blood rushed from her head.

"So what does that lips thing even mean?" Beca tilted her head to the side, showing her confusion.

"It's called a kiss. Doesn't your Mommy ever kiss you?" Now Aubrey was confused.

"Oh! I know what that is, but Mommy never kisses me on the lips, and only when she's going bye-bye. Why did you and Chloe do that? Are you two going bye-bye?" Beca was struck with the fear that her best friend and her new friend were going to leave her.

"No, silly! When you kiss someone on the lips, it means you like them like Mommies and Daddies like each other. You like-like them." Aubrey looked away and blushed.

"Weird. So now we gotta get married? Cause Mommy said that weddings cost a lot and I don't have any money. And if Chloe likes me too then that means two weddings and I'm still just as broke," Beca shrugged and pulled out her pockets to emphasize her point.

"No, silly. Mommy said that when two people like each other, they have to be boyfriend and girlfriend first. And you have to choose either me or Chloe. You can't date two people," Aubrey shook her head, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why not? If I like both of you, why do I have to choose?" Beca mirrored her position.

"I... don't know? Hmm, I guess you can date two people. So we're girlfriends now? And you and Chloe are girlfriends?"

"We're all girlfriends, like a triangle." Beca traced out the shape in the air.

"Me and Chloe are girlfriends too?" Aubrey pointed to herself.

"Why not?" Beca shrugged.

"Oh, cool. Now we just have to tell Chloe."

* * *

Three days after their decision, the three were at Chloe's house with their parents, meeting her new baby brother. Beca was having none of it, sitting far away from the baby.

"Ugh, can we go play now?" She threw her head back.

"Beca, come say hello to Mason," Mommy waved her over.

Beca got up and reluctantly made her way over. She didn't get what the big deal was. Some squishy red thing gets brought into the house and suddenly everyone has to look at it? Beca looks at the baby in Chloe's Mommy's arms, not drawing any conclusions other than her original ones. Still squishy. Still red. Beca narrowed her eyes and frowned, judging. Mason looked back and squinted too. Beca poked him.

"He looks like a grandpa. And he's squishy and hot. He can't even do anything. He's not that great." The five year old rolled her eyes, much to the amusement of the adults in the room.

"But he's so cute!" Chloe protested, playfully shoving Beca out of the way.

"Oh, you wanna push?" Beca grinned, gently pushing Chloe into the wall and running.

"You're gonna get it, Beca!" Chloe laughed, chasing her. Aubrey saw that as her get away and chased after them, smiling widely.

"I'm so glad that Beca met Chloe. She's really opened herself up," Karen smiled at Sally, the little redhead's mother.

"Well Chloe can't stop talking about her 'new girlfriend', so I guessed that they'd become very close," the dark-haired woman smiled.

"She's only six and already dating. That kid's gonna be the death of me." Gabriel, Chloe's dad, shook his head jokingly.

"From what Erin told me, Bree was a little jealous of Chloe, but they've got it all sorted out now," Mary laughed.

"It definitely looks like it. Seems like Beca's turning into a little player," Richard chuckled. He pointed out the window, where the three girls were walking with Beca in the middle, hands joined.

"Well then."


End file.
